Eraser Cannon
& & or & or & |similar='Dead Punisher Grand Smasher Super Energy Bomb Wahaha no Ha' }} Eraser Cannon (イレイザーキャノン) is an energy sphere attack that is Broly's signature technique usable in all of his forms. Overview First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. The power of the Eraser Cannon seems to vary with Broly's energy; depending on how much power he uses for the attack, it is capable of causing huge explosions and even destroying whole planets. In the movie, Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, it is shown that Broly's clone, Bio-Broly, can also use the Eraser Cannon. Appearances in games Eraser Cannon in one of Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2. The technique is named Blaster Shell in the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. It is Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu as well, where he fires it in the form of an energy wave. The technique was named Eraser Cannon in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Broly's Ultimate Blast in his base form and one of his Blast 2 attacks in both his Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. It is named Blaster Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, used by the secret boss Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly also uses the Blaster Shell in the 6th promotional movie for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Variations *'Eraser Shot': Broly fires a dozen Eraser Cannon bullets in a rapid fire blast. He mostly uses this to destroy cities, but he also uses it against quite powerful opponents. Named Trap Shooter in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Eraser Shot in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Eraser Shot Volley': Broly fires several Eraser Cannons successively from both hands. He used this attack to defeat Goku in their second battle on New Planet Vegeta. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Blaster Meteor': Broly charges up energy and surrounds himself in a burst of massive power and releases many Eraser Cannons, which results in a potent explosion in all directions. This is Broly's ultimate technique in Supersonic Warriors 2 (as well as one of the most powerful moves in the entire game). He also uses this move once after defeating Goku, Gohan, and Trunks in order to burn off all the excess energy he had built up. *'Eraser Blow': Broly flies past the opponent and blasts them away with a close-range Eraser Cannon. He used this attack against Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. This is one of his Super Attacks in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in Raging Blast. *'Planet Geyser': An Eraser Cannon that explodes and creates a giant, green geyser-like blast of energy. Named and used in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Omega Blaster': The most powerful version of the Eraser Cannon and is Broly's ultimate attack he used in Broly - Second Coming. This technique's size and power can be increased greatly over that of Broly's other Eraser Cannon adaptations. He can also give it more power by firing extra Eraser Cannons into it, making it more powerful and destructive. Broly tried to destroy the Earth with this attack, however Goku, Gohan, and Goten countered it with the Family Kamehameha. It is named Gigantic Meteor in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Throwing Blaster in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, and Gigantic Eraser in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Double Eraser Cannon': An Eraser Cannon is fired from each hand instead of one hand. It was used by Bio-Broly against Goten and Trunks in the movie Bio-Broly. This is also one of Broly's Super Attacks in his Super Saiyan 3 form in the Raging Blast series. Gallery References ru:Пушка Стиратель Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks